


Guardian

by hwanhee



Series: High School/College AUs [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanhee/pseuds/hwanhee
Summary: Hongjoong is dying, he just doesn't know it yet.





	1. Hongjoong's New Friend

Kim Hongjoong lived a normal life. He grew up to study music in college. He lived in a house, and helped with rent. He looked after his younger friends who lived in the house with him. He had a job, he helped with chores, with groceries, with everything.

Then one day, he had a dream, something different from the norm.

_Hongjoong woke up in his room, or what was his room. Everything was white, completely white. His room looked like clouds. There was something looking through his stuff. No, there was someone._

_"Hey!" Hongjoong yelled. "Stop that! That's my stuff!"_

_The person did not hear him and continued to scavenge._

_"Stop it! Now!" Hongjoong screamed as he grabbed the stranger._

_The stranger wore a black coat, with sleeves that were a bit longer than his arms. His eyes were brown but pierced through Hongjoong's soul. Hongjoong began to lose his balance._

_The stranger only said one thing to Hongjoong, "We will meet again."_

 

Hongjoong woke up in cold sweat. He wasn't sure why, the dream was not scary. Then why was he so afraid? 

His door flew open as a group of highschoolers let themselves in. They jumped onto Hongjoongs bed, each of them finding somewhere to sit.

"Don't you guys have classes today?" Hongjoong adjusted himself to give more room to his friends, or his kids, as he liked to call them.

"No! We have a day off!" San jumped excitedly, holding a toy in his arms.

"Do you have class?" Yeosang asked.

The eldest sighed, "Yeah. I'll be for lunch though! We can go out!"

"Really?" Mingi's eyes lit up.

"Really," Hongjoong smiled.

 

A classroom filled with tired students. An hour in, Hongjoong had stopped listening. He came to study music but today, he was stuck in a Psychology class he had first taken for fun. Now, he regrets it.

Hongjoong's mind wandered as he stared out the window. He counted the students that walked by. When he got up to 20, someone had appeared. Someone dressed in all black, wearing a coat with sleeves that were too long. A moment of panic hit Hongjoong. His heart felt like it was being squeezed, his breath began to speed up. His chest stung like needles were being pushed into his skin. Suddenly, and quickly, he got up from his seat, gathering his stuff with him. He stumbled over the chairs and ran out of the lecture room.

When he exited the building, the figure still stood in the same place. It hadn't moved since Hongjoong first spotted it.

He wasn't sure why, but he began to run. He ran, and ran, out of fear. He looked back briefly to see the figure was behind him, following him. Hongjoong picked up the pace, making his way back home.

He approached a crosswalk, with only 10 seconds left to cross. The figure was catching up, and Hongjoong didn't know what to do. Let it get him, or risk his life to get away.

"Don't run, please, stop running," The figure spoke to him. "You look crazy to the humans around you."

Hongjoong turned around to get a good look at this person. He was slightly taller than Hongjoong. His hair was pitch black, one side slicked back and a piece of hair was sitting on his forehead. 

"Who are you? Why are you following me? God, can't you just, leave me alone?"

"How about, we go back to your place and talk?"

"Like I'm going to bring some creep back to my house!"

"Then I'll meet you there. I will wait in your room,"

The figure disappeared in the air, turning into smoke. Hongjoong was amazed, and confused, his mouth hung open.

 

As soon as he entered his home, he went to straight to his room. He needed answers.

"I'll be out soon, give me a minute!" Hongjoong yelled at his friends as he stormed to his room.

He slammed the door behind him and saw the figure sitting on his playing, touching his stuff.

"Ahem," He coughed but the figure did not listen. The figure began to investigate Hongjoong's desk.

"Ahem!" Hongjoong coughed louder, catching the figure's attention.

"You're here," The figure spoke.

"Yes, I am, and now, explain," 

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"How did you turn into smoke? What did you mean by I look crazy to humans? Why are you following me?"

The figure shook his head, "That is not the question you wanted to ask."

Hongjoong froze. It was like the figure was reading his mind.

"W...Why am I so afraid of you?"

The figure smiled, "Because you do not understand me, as I don't understand you. I appeared in your dreams, and you knew something was wrong."

"What is? What's wrong? I'm so confused,"

"Let's say, I'm your guardian. I am not human, and I am here to follow you,"

"A guardian angel? To protect me?"

"No,"

"Then what?"

"To pick up your soul when you die,"

"So, a reaper? Wait, what? I'm not dying!"

"Not yet,"

"So what? I'm suppose to die? You're not gonna help, at all?"

"Nope,"

Hongjoong stuttered in disbelief, "Wow, thanks, thanks, um..."

"Seonghwa,"

"Thanks, Seonghwa,"

"You're welcome,"


	2. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what if I helped you?"  
> "No, don't do that,"

Hongjoong stood in the middle of his room, staring at the black clothed figure in front of him. This person was a reaper, someone sent to follow Hongjoong until death. He needed a moment to breathe. To take everything in. Hongjoong was dying, or he was about to. It was so sudden. He was so young. Too young to die.

Before Hongjoong could even attempt to relax, there was a knock on his door, "Hongjoong? Are we still going for lunch?"

He recognized the voice. It belonged to San, he and the others were probably hungry waiting for Hongjoong. He brushed himself off, and looked up to speak with his new friend, Seonghwa. Seonghwa was already gone. There, in his place, was a note that said 'I'll be outside.'

Hongjoong opened the door and gathered the kids. They all ran out the door in excitement, excited for food and the fact that Hongjoong had decided to treat them. The shouts of happiness stopped when the six boys noticed a stranger standing in front of them. This stranger wore a long black t-shirt and black ripped jeans. Scared, Jongho was thrown forward to confront the stranger.

"W...Who are you?" Jongho stuttered.

The stranger smiled, "I'm a friend of Hongjoong's. My name is Seonghwa."

In that moment, Hongjoong stepped out of the house and saw the reaper talking to his friends.

Confused, Hongjoong spoke, "Seonghwa? What are you doing here?"

He didn't understand how all of a sudden everyone else could see Seonghwa. He lead Seonghwa to the front, to lead the kids behind them to the restaurant.

Hongjoong whispered, "How can they see you?"

"I've made myself more human," Seonghwa responded calmly. "Anyone can now see or talk to me."

Wooyoung laughed, "I didn't know Hongjoong had friends other than us."

"Surprising, isn't it?" Seonghwa smirked. This comment made the younger boys laugh.

"What do you major in?" Yeosang asked.

"Oh. I major in English,"

"That's cool! Hongjoong does some music stuff," Mingi spoke.

"What about the rest of you?"

"The rest of us are still in high school. We're all graduating this year except for Jongho who has one more year," Yunho answered.

Everyone was getting chummy together and Hongjoong didn't like it. His friends were talking to the boy who would be taking him away from them, taking his life. Luckily, the group had arrived at the restaurant a lot faster than Hongjoong thought. They stood by the door when someone took them to their seats, placing a menu in front of each of them. They all opened their menus and began to look through the deals. They conversed among each other and they declared what they wanted to Hongjoong. Seonghwa left his menu unopened, and his water untouched.

Hongjoong leaned towards Seonghwa, "Maybe order something small so you look remotely human?"

The reaper sighed as he opened the menu and scanned the options.

An older woman walked up to the eight boys, a woman around her mid-50s. She tapped on her notepad with her pen as she made her way towards the boys. At the same time, the woman and Seonghwa looked up, making direct eye contact. The womans eyes widened, her mouth hung open. No one noticed but the woman pulled Seonghwa into a hug.

She cried, "You're home. You're home."

Nonchalantly, Seonghwa turned his head to look at Hongjoong. His eyes asking for help.

The woman held Seonghwas face in her hands and smiled, "I miss you so much."

All Seonghwa responded with was, "I do not know you. You must have mistaken me for someone else."

A younger waiter pulled the woman off of Seonghwa, "That's not your son! Just someone who looks like him."

Another waiter took the woman away as she tried to reason that the reaper boy was in fact, her son.

The young waiter opened his notebook, "I am so sorry about that...um..."

"Minhyuk!" Hongjoong answered before Seonghwa could even open his mouth.

"I'm very sorry," The waiter apologized again. "Her son died at a very young age, I think you look like him."

"It's okay," Seonghwa said.

"Can I take your order then?" The waiter shrugged.

 

Hongjoong stared at the back of a long black coat that sat in the middle of his bed. Frustrated, Hongjoong tugged the end of the coat, almost toppling over the reaper boy.

"What is wrong with you?" Seonghwa caught himself.

"You! You! That lady was your mom, right?"

"I do not know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can not remember,"

"What?"

"I have no memories of the living life only the ones I make now,"

Hongjoong exhaled deeply, "So, you're not sure if that woman is actually your mom?"

"Not in the slightest,"

"Why? Why don't you remember?"

"We are not allowed our memories. It might turn us soft."

"You were once alive,"

"Yes, just like you are now,"

"So what if I helped you?"

"No, don't do that,"


	3. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're going to die, aren't you?"  
> Hongjoong nodded one last time.

Hongjoong wandered the street markets while his black clothed friend followed behind him. He talked to vendors about different deals they all had to offer. Hongjoong bought a bag of vegetables, when he turned around to show his invisible friend, he was gone. Hongjoong shrugged off his disappearance and continued to walk down the street. Seonghwa reappeared a few minutes later in normal clothes and in his more human presentable self.

"What is that for?" Seonghwa asked as he gestured at the vegetables.

"They're for the kids. I want to cook a big dinner 'cause it's been a while since anyone had a good homemade meal," Hongjoong happily showed off his purchase to the reaper boy.

Seonghwa scrunched up his nose, "Okay then."

"Will you join us?"

The reaper shook his head, "No. I will wait for you in your room."

"Suit yourself,"

 

Hongjoong carried on his shopping without his reaper associate. The streets were crowded, Hongjoong had to squeeze himself through strangers. People shouted and bargained with the various goods that surrounded them. As he shoved his body through a group of people, Hongjoong bumped into a boy. This boy wore all-black and the same outfit as Seonghwa did. The boy paid no attention to him and turn into a puff of smoke, reappearing at the end of the street. Hongjoong looked around, he saw many other reapers too. On top of a building, there was a girl who wore a slightly different outfit, it was a suit instead of coat. She too disappeared but did not reappear inside the market.

He decided to follow the boy.

He kept his distance, and kept his footsteps light. Though, he had a feeling the boy knew he was being followed.

Just when that thought occurred, the boy stopped. He turned around to face Hongjoong.

He pointed to himself, "Can you see me?"

Hongjoong nodded.

"You can hear me?"

Hongjoong nodded again.

"You're going to die, aren't you?"

Hongjoong nodded one last time.

"Who's watching you?"

"Seonghwa,"

"Ah," The boy put his hands on his hips. "I don't know who that is, but Chan might."

"Chan?"

"My partner, we're here for someone like you too,"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that, silly. Anyways, I have to leave,"

"Wait!"

The boy turned his head slightly.

"Can you ask your friend if he knows Seonghwa and how much he knows about him?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To help me help him. Please,"

"I'll see," The boy disappeared into dust and Hongjoong was left alone once again.

 

At dinner, Hongjoong watched as his friends dug into the homemade meal. Seonghwa had ended up joining the group in his human form because Hongjoong needed help cooking. The boys laughed as they cracked jokes and told Hongjoong about their days at school.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Hongjoong left the table and made his way down the hall.

Before Hongjoong even reached the bathroom, a puff of black smoke appeared in front of him. It formed into a person which at first, Hongjoong assumed it was Seonghwa.

"Hey, Hongjoong!" It was the boy from the market.

Hongjoong jumped backwards, "I didn't tell you my name."

"It's my job to the names of the dying people,"

"What are you doing here, uhh,"

"Jisung. You asked me to do something and I did. Chan does know Seonghwa but nothing more. He knows that you're his first client,"

"What?"

"Hey, I wasn't going to ask but I did anyways, you're welcome,"

"That's it?"

"Why do care anyways? You're, oh you know, dying?"

"I wanted to help give him his memories,"

"Memories are taken for a reason. I don't even have any, Chan does, I'm not sure why,"

"That makes no sense,"

"Hongjoong!" A voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Shit, hey..." The boy was gone and Hongjoong decided to return to the kitchen.

 

"Let's watch a movie!" San excitedly looked through a pile of CD cases with Yeosang. Yeosang pulled out a few Marvel films to watch and San picked out a comedy.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong sat beside each other on the couch watching the kids.

"Two days," Seonghwa muttered.

"What was that?" Hongjoong turned to give Seonghwa his full attention.

"Nothing, it's nothing,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha stray kids cameo !!


	4. Begin Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Hongjoong once lived a normal life. He grew up to study music in college and later discover he would die.

18 minutes and 14 seconds

 

Hongjoong opened to fridge to see it was completely empty even though he had bought food the day before.

"What happened to the groceries I bought?" Hongjoong asked the first person who into the kitchen.

It was Yunho, "We ate it all, remember?"

"Did we?"

"Yeah, we had to feed eight people last night,"

"Eight? Oh yeah,"

"Does this mean there's no breakfast?"

"I guess not,"

Yunho sighed and sat by the table.

"I have to go to class," Hongjoong picked up a pair of keys.

"Alright, be safe!" Yunho yelled as his friend left the room. Hongjoong responded in a head nod.

 

 4 minutes and 45 seconds

 

The light turned red and Hongjoong slowed down. He rested an arm in the steering wheel and impatiently watched the traffic lights above him. In the corner of his eye, he saw something sitting in his backseat. It was Seonghwa but it wasn't  _his_ Seonghwa. This Seonghwa was dressed in High School attire and had red marks on his neck. He watched outside, paying no attention to the driver.

"Seonghwa?" 

No response.

"Seonghwa!"

Beep! Beep! The car behind Hongjoong brought him back to reality, Seonghwa was gone and the light turned green. Hongjoong sped up the car and looked forward. He drove peacefully for a few meters until Seonghwa had appeared again. The High School-dressed Seonghwa had shown up, this time, in the middle of the road. Startled, Hongjoong's first instinct was to turn the steering wheel, completely redirecting the car into a pole. His body flew forward, but his seat belt pulled him back. The impact crashed the front of the car and the pole leaned against it. The airbag triggered on contact but Hongjoong was completely knocked out.

 

 0 minutes and 0 seconds

 

He woke up in a completely white room. His clothes clean, his body completely unharmed. Hongjoong stood up straight and whipped his head around several times.

He called out to the void, "Hello? Seonghwa? Anybody?"

Nothing.

There was nothing until he felt something grab his ankles. He looked down to see a hand, almost like a shadow holding onto. Hongjoong tried to kick his leg forward, hoping to throw it off but the hand refused to budge. It's arm extended from an entrance that was pitch black, Hongjoong couldn't see what was on the other side. Soon, more of the shadow hands flew out of the entrance, clinging onto Hongjoong and slowly began to pull him back. Hongjoong screamed and thrashed his body around, the hands wouldn't move and he didn't know how to get them off.

"Hongjoong!"

Hongjoong looked up to see Seonghwa who was running towards him at full speed, scythe slightly raised above his head.

Seonghwa struck forward, completely missing Hongjoong and slicing off the hands behind holding Hongjoong back.

Before Hongjoong could say anything, he was pulled away by another reaper who's mask covered their face. He was passed onto the reaper who looked familiar to Hongjoong. This reaper had pulled Hongjoong behind him and lead him out the room. When Hongjoong looked back for Seonghwa, his guardian was being pulled into the entrance, completely helpless. Hongjoong screamed but the reaper who held onto him ignored his pleads. 

They were soon in front of a new entrance that looked like a waterfall. The reaper pushed Hongjoong into it, and instinctively, Hongjoong reached out, taking the reaper's mask with him.

 

41 years, 491 months, 14965 days.....

 

Hongjoong woke up in a hospital bed, dressed in a gown and hand gripped tightly on the mask. He was surrounded by his friends, and lunged at him with hugs and attention. Wooyoung held Hongjoong's face in his hands and cried. Mingi held Hongjoong's hand.

Hongjoong's eyes wandered the room. 

Finally, he spoke, "Where's Seonghwa?"

 

41 years, 491 months, 1493 days.....

 

Kim Hongjoong once lived a normal life. He grew up to study music in college and later discover he would die. He lived in a house, and helped with rent. He looked after his younger friends who lived in the house with him. He made a new friend who dressed in black. He watched his life flash before his eyes and watched as his friend was dragged into darkness without giving him a final goodbye or thank you.

As Hongjoong stared at the blank music sheets, there was a knock on his door. Being the only one in the house, he went to open the door himself instead of making the youngers do it for him. There, at the doorstep, stood a blonde boy. The boy wore a black sweater that were a bit longer than his arms. His eyes were brown but they gave Hongjoong a sense of comfort. On his neck were fading red markings.

Hongjoong began to lose his balance.

The boy smiled and said only one thing to Hongjoong, "I told you we would meet again, Hongjoong."


End file.
